Welcome to Superhell!
by RedManic
Summary: A female inmate is taken to Superjail, to the surprise of Jared, who would have thought they would've been taken to Ultraprison. The Warden is overly excited for a new worker, Alice is Alice, and Jared is stressed. Bad things start to happen when the new inmate arrives. Non-Mary Sue;OC;one-sided Alice x Warden.


**Authors Notes / ****_This is a fan fiction I decided to make, because, knowing me, I just can't /stand/ not making a fan fiction for a fandom I'm into! This is my _****_first_****_ Superjail fan fiction, so, reviews are highly welcome and highly needed to help me improve. To be perfectly honest, though, I don't really like how this chapter ended off at. It felt rushed. Also, no, I didn't base the name off of the Season 4 episode. I just wanted to name this fan fiction something /other/ than Welcome to Superjail!, so, yeah... Anywho, time to stop with my rambling, and time to get to the story! Enjoy!_**

I couldn't really focus on anything going on around me. All I knew was I was flying over an ocean, an ocean that seemed... Off. My feet dangled low, having the feeling that my shoes might slip off my feet. How I'd hate that. My wrists were being clenched within a cold, hard grip. It was useless to struggle. My captor might as well drop me into the ocean, wherever I was being taken.

I was tired. I wanted to sleep, but knowing where I was, I just couldn't. I wasn't in the position to. I also had a hint of curiosity. I wanted to know where I was going. Despite my heavy, drooping eyelids, I kept my head held up, watching was we flew forward, seemingly heading to our destination.

It seemed like my tiredness whisked away as I saw a beauty in the sky. Pretty violet clouds brushed along the lone blue sky. I loved it. It looked so soft in those clouds, I just wanted to- I burst out with a yawn. I shook my head. 'I can't be falling asleep now!'

My eyes fluttered a bit, shifting between asleep and awake. It seemed like, once more, my tired feeling disappeared, but for a different reason. The clouds started to shift and move, forming into a large rounded head. My surprise only grew as the clouds opened up a bit, as if the head's mouth were opening. I blinked a bit, wondering if this was just hallucinations from lack of sleep.

I found out it wasn't.

How? As I was being flown through the bright glow of the clouds, I closed my eyes a bit. The light was too bright for my eyes. As it started to dim down a bit, I opened them. I gasped, silently, in awe. There was no longer an ocean, but an empty desert, and in the near distance stood a large volcano. I swore there was something atop it, but it was too far away. I couldn't make it out.

I had forgotten all about my lack of sleep. I was awe-shocked. These events, from... From... What did I even do? I had to think hard, but I managed. I remembered I had done something. Fire... An asylum... A straight-jacket... A knife... Laughter... Tears... And screams of pain and suffering... I was confused. I knew myself. I wouldn't ever dare hurt anyone. None of these memories rang a bell, but, I knew it was what probably got me into this position in the first place.

As we got closer, I made out something above the volcano. It seemed like a tower of sorts. It was only until we were several feet away when I realized... 'This place looks like a whole world!'

It was as if someone crammed planet Earth into one building and called it civilization. It was so yellow from the outside. So yellow. Then red.

Then purple and orange...

Then pink and green...

Then blue and brown...

It was so colourful. There were rainbows all across the miniature world. As we drew closer, my captor flew me inside. It dropped me into a large tube that I zipped through, and I eventually landed on a path.

Soft green grass tickled the sides of the dirt road, being crowned with soft-coloured flowers. It was all so beautiful. I thought, just for a moment, I was being taken to paradise. Maybe those memories were telling me I saved people from a tortuous death in a burning asylum.

I was wrong.

A large rainbow jut out from the sky, creating a swirly and wavy path down to the road, just in front of me.

A man was walking down the path of rainbows. He wore a dashing purple jacket and a striking pair of purple pants. A vermillion red bow around his neck, with a cummerbund of the same colour. He had a light yellow undershirt, golden-tinted glasses, jet black dress shoes, dark grey gloves, a black walking cane with a golden sphere at the top, and a vermilion belted purple top hat, to top it all off.

He seemed weird to me. Very weird. I didn't know who he was or anything about him. He was just off to me.

He widened his mouth to a grin, showing his teeth. He had a very goofy-looking grin, a gap in the center of his teeth. I also noticed black hair sticking out from under his hat to his ears. This man looked like a funky Willy Wonka to me.

The man stood in front of me, leaning onto his cane. "Welcome," He said. Despite his insane looks, his voice seemed more calm than I'd expected. "I'm The Warden," he started, "You're a new inmate who will stay here in..." He lifted his arms, small fireworks and rainbows bursting from behind him as he said, using a powerful voice, "Superjail!"

Apparently I was wrong. He looks like he's total bonkers, and acted like it too. Despite all of his goofy actions, I was panicking a little on the inside. I hadn't known what I've done to be taken here, to a colourful jail with a mad man for a warden. Everything was so confusing.

I started to take in deep breaths, searching my thoughts for a quick explanation that seemed logical. I had to come up with an answer. This all had to be a dream. That had to be the answer.

After stressing myself so much, I ended up falling flat onto my back, unconscious. I had passed out.

What a good way to make a first impression...


End file.
